


Love

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew he loved Cas. It was a matter of dealing with his emotions that was the problem.<br/>It's just a cute little destiel fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Castiel stepped out in just his white shirt and pants and Dean's mouth went dry, his eyes sliding slowly down Cas, taking him in.  
  
“Is this better?” Cas asked in that gruff voice of his and Dean could only nod, staring. He swallowed and tried to get over the fact that his angel was there and not wearing that stupid trench coat and that dumb shirt was half see through. “Dean.”  
  
Dean looked up slowly, blinking as he came out of his head. Cas gave him one of his famous awkward smiles and Dean's breath caught. His heart rate picked up. His pupils dilated.  
  
“You don't have to stare.” he said mildly and Dean blushed, looking away, feeling stupid and embarrassed that he was caught. But then Cas moved and Dean looked up again and could smell him, rain and smoke and something else that was light and sweet and made Dean want to get closer to him, breathe him in and never let go. Cause he did that once. And he wasn't gunna do it again.  
  
Dean found himself jerking his angel down by the stupid blue tie he always wears and staring into those soul-piercing eyes and he felt a jerk in his chest like something was, oh god a chick flick moment save him, pulling at his heart. Literally. It was painful and Dean gasped and Cas stared at him, a surprised expression on his face.  
“Dean,” he said quietly, looking down between them. Dean followed his gaze and his breath hitched. He could see... something between them, connecting them through a thin silvery line that glowed.  
  
“What is it?” Dean asked, the breath he didn't realize he was holding coming out in a gush.  
  
“My grace. It's connecting to your soul. But I don't..” he made a confused face and then blinked as if realizing something. “Oh.”  
  
Dean squirmed. “What?”  
  
“This does not happen often. But I think you.. I..” he closed his mouth and made a small frustrated noise. “We may be soul mates, Dean.”  
  
“Soul mates.” Dean eyed the silver strand, shifting. The fact that he could have someone, someone permanent, who was meant to be his, it was mind blowing. He'd never kept anyone so close. Most women he was with were just for sex. Because he could drown himself in sex and booze and junk food and still come out okay and not shattered. Commitment and Dean Winchester didn't go well together. But now he was sober and happier then he had been in years and it's because Cas is here. And if he was completely honest with himself, yeah okay he did maybe have some feelings for the angel. But Cas was an angel. And a man. And it couldn't happen. John would turn over in his grave if he found out his son was a fag.  
  
“Dean.” a gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to be breathless again at the sight of Cas. So close. He looked at the angel's lips and felt a shot of want through him.  
  
“Cas.” he said, shifting his eyes back up to meet Castiel's. The angel gave him this look of pure adoration and it shattered his heart so much he had to look away. It was too much. Not all this all at once. Dean was afraid of the L word and this thing between them was coming dangerously close to that if not already past it.  
  
“Dean.” this time it was sad, like it was written down somewhere that he rejected Cas straight out and he looked up to reassure his angel but he caught himself, wondering how deep he was into this already.  
  
He looked at Castiel's lips again. And his eyes. And he decided to hell with it. His soul mate was right in front of him and he deserved this.  
  
He could have sworn his heart burst and Castiel actually smiled when he sealed his lips over the angel's.


End file.
